spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Which Road to Take Part 1
Which Road to Take Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode overall of Tales of Dawn and the fifth episode of Season 4. In this episode, Esa starts to wonder if her love for Triton is still there, or if her feelings changed for Sariel. This offers an advantage to Savantia to finally stop the two's efforts peacefully, but it may bring some unwanted effects. Characters * Savantia * Sariel * Triton * Pallas * Khepu * Dawn * Esa Plot Hours after the events of A Few Pointers, Esa was tending to Sariel's injuries while in their hideout, Sariel never having Esa so close to him. As she watched him sleep, she could not help but smile at how peaceful he looked while she finished bandaging him up. As the weeks went on, the Esa began to feel strange around Sariel, noticing his looks for what seemed like the first time, which aided in their defeat due to the lack of focus on their missions. It did not help that Sariel would flirt with her, making her question if she still loved Triton. The only one who seemed to notice what was going on with her was Savantia, who decided to take a closer look. Eavesdropping on Esa while she talked to herself in the bathroom, Savantia confirmed her growing feelings for him. A coy smile appeared on her face, as she had a plan to finish the two antagonists' reign of chaos on her family. A few days later, Dawn noticed something strange going on: Savantia was gone most of the time, she found that she purchased wine, roses, slow saxophone music, and scented candles, and finally, Savantia asked her to keep Esa from returning to the hideout for a while. She was confused as to why she wanted to keep her out of the hideout, so she asked Leon to take care of Esa for her while she investigated. When she found Savantia going into the hideout, she followed her. To her shock, she discovered that the hideout had been turned into a romantic setting and Sariel, knocked out. Savantia caught her and revealed her plan; she thought that getting Esa and Sariel together might cause them to move on with their lives in love each other and keep them off their backs. Dawn remarked that she wished she had not received 'the talk' and that she did not think this would be a good idea. Before they could argue further, they heard Esa returning and hid. As Esa stepped into the romantic scene, she looked at Sariel, who woke up and looked at her. The two began to talk, so distracted by each other that the queen and redhead were able to sneak out without further trouble as the two antagonists shared a kiss. Savantia, in glee, could not believe that her plan worked as they swam back to the palace, while Dawn looked scarred just by witnessing their kiss. Unfortunately, things were about to change in the coming weeks because of Savantia's doing...Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Esa6426 Category:SatanicTriton666 Category:Tales of Dawn